Gunsmith Cats: the last LA case
by meanbow
Summary: This story runs between L.A and Chicago, sorry if it confuses you but try to keep up. Rally and John try to solve the last L.A case...the Murder of John's father, and bring down a crooked cop in the process


**The last L.A case**

**By Meanbow**

This is it…I've finally lost count on the number of stories I've written, so I'm not going to number this one. As always, I don't own any of the 'gunsmith cats' characters, only my own original ones. This story runs between L.A and Chicago, sorry if it confuses you but try to keep up.

**Past crimes**

A few years ago: A dark night in Los Angeles, an L.A.P.D black and white pulled up in the car park of Computer Circuits, a wholesale computer parts and accessories store, where there was a reported break-in. Sgt. Gerald Bolton and his partner, Sgt. Stone, had responded to the call and stopped in the car park

"Car 1208 responding to a silent alarm at computer circuits, Bursa mall. Control shows us as attending. Over" Sgt. Bolton went into his C.B

"Roger that 1208…back-up is on its way…over" went the female operators' voice

Lt. Bolton got out of the squad car and drew his gun, a Smith and Weston .44 magnum. He then proceeded to the store's smashed window and looked in, gun first, to check for intruders. There was no sign of anyone, so he entered the store on his own. His partner signalled that he was going to go round back and cover the rear door, so Gerald nodded and went on

Inside the store, the emergency nightlights were all the illumination in the store, so Gerald made his way slowly through to the counter at the back of the store and peered over. No one was there.

He grabbed his portable radio mike and went "Control…this is Bolton…there is no sign of anyone in the store. It could have been kids again. Over"

"Message Received. Will contact the alarm company and the storeowners and get it reset. Over"

Sgt. Bolton sighed, and placed his gun back in its holster, then turned around to head back to the broken window. When he turned around, he was face to face with a man in a balaclava, pointing a Glock at his face.

"Don't move copper" went the man in the balaclava, flicking the safety off his gun

Gerald nodded his head "You're the boss" he went, raising his hands slowly

"Damn right I am... Bolton. You've been a naughty boy, looking into my business when you shouldn't have been. Making enquiries into my dealings. You should have accepted my offer of money when you had the chance…now it's gone too far." The man went, narrowing his eyes

Gerald's eyes went wide with surprise "You!" he went, sounding shocked

"Precisely, now you must die, as you know too much" he replied, then pulled the trigger on the gun and shot him once in the head. His body dropped to the floor with a thud. Once on the floor, the man in the balaclava pulled the trigger another 3 times, shooting him in the chest

The man in the balaclava pulled it off quickly, and took off the dark jacket and leather gloves he had on as well to reveal an L.A.P.D officers uniform, with a name badge on saying Capt. Driscoll

Capt. Driscoll hid the gun underneath the counter, then threw the jacket and balaclava behind the counter

Sgt. Stone came running in after hearing the bullets being fired, panting heavily as he was out of shape. He saw Capt. Driscoll there and looked at him

"The suspect ran out the back, he shot Bolton…Don't just stand there Sgt…Call a paramedic!" he went, bending down to kneel next to the body of Lt. Bolton

"Yes sir" he went, then ran back out to his squad car and called for an emergency medi-vac unit

Capt. Driscoll stood up again, turned to look out the door and saw no one around, so he went behind the counter, put on a pair of latex gloves and picked up the jacket and mask and gun, and went outside with them. Out the back was a tramp, drunk and out of it. Capt. Driscoll put the jacket and mask down in the tramps cardboard box. He placed the gun in the tramps hands and squeezed it tightly around it to give his fingerprints around the handle, and then let him go limp again, and got up and went back in the store

He disposed of the gloves in the recycling point, where there were other pairs of latex gloves to be burned, and went back to Gerald's body, knowing full well what he had just done, and a small evil smile crept across his face

**Source of information**

Present day: the office of John Bolton.

John was putting the remnants of his life in L.A into cardboard boxes, ready for shipping to Chicago, when Rally walked in to the office with some more stuff from upstairs

"Hey…" she goes, putting down the box and looking at him put the last of his martial arts trophies away into a box

Rally walked over to John and wrapped her arms around his waist

"Hey…" he replied, and then gently kissed her "not long now then, eh?"

"Nope" Rally replied, letting go of him and walking over to John's swivel chair and sitting down on it

Rally looked over John's desk, and all his stuff left on it. She saw a .44 magnum on a display stand, looking like it hadn't been used for a long time. She gently picked it up and held it, checking the weight and the chamber

"That's my dad's old gun…" John started "he bought that in the early 80's as a replacement for his standard sidearm, and he carried it every time he was on duty. I can't remember him ever using it in a situation…the only time it got fired was when he went to a firing range"

"You should get it seen to, John. It could seize up or jam if it isn't regularly maintained" Rally went, checking it's balance and popping the hammer, then clicking the trigger. The gun clicked as if it had fired, but the revolver seized between bullet chambers and jammed

John shook his head "I told you…I don't believe in guns, never have. I have my skills and my sword, why would I need a gun?"

Rally put the monster handgun back on its display stand, and picked up a picture of John and his father when he was younger. John was around 13 in the photo, and wearing a martial arts Gi, proudly showing off his black belt. Standing next to him was his father who was wearing his uniform, and also showing off his newly acquired rank of Sgt.

John looked at Rally, who was looking at that framed picture, and smiled

"Mum was proud of both of us that day…" he went "I had just gained my first grade black belt, and my dad had just been promoted to sergeant. She took that photo on the front lawn of the house"

"You never talk much about your mum, what happened?" Rally asked

John stopped packing his things for a moment, and turned to face Rally

"She had a drink problem, it took her life Rally. She drank herself to death…" John went, looking down "Me and my dad had to cope on our own after that, hence why I am so close to him…was so close to him"

A knock on the office door makes the two of them turn to face the door, and a man pokes his head around for a look

"Excuse me…but is that your Cadillac outside with a for sale sign on it?" he asked

"Yes…yes it is" John replied, then put the last picture in the box and went outside to deal with the man and his enquiry about the car

The two cats stood outside, waving off the Cadillac. The gentleman had bought it

"I'm goanna miss that crate…" went John, who then sighed smally

"At least you've still got the Maserati…" Rally replied, then put her hand on his shoulder

"…I guess" he went

Suddenly, John's cell phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the number on the display, it was withheld

John pressed the answer button and bought it up to his ear "Hello, John Bolton…private investigations service"

A heavily disguised voice spoke on the phone "I have information for you…regarding your father's death…are you interested?" it asked

"Of course I am…I want my father's true killer brought to justice" he went, and gave a little growl at the end of the sentence

"Good…meet me at the beach café on Malibu beach in one hour. If you're not there, you're not interested" the voice went, and then the phone call ended abruptly

One hour later, a silver Maserati, formerly registered to John on his old plates, but now sporting new ones (California, GSCATZ) pulled up into a parking space on the seafront next to Malibu Beach. Its two occupants got out and left the car there, and walked over to the beachfront café, situated just on the edge of the beach

Rally and John took a table facing the pavement, so they could see who was coming and going. The waitress, dressed in a bikini top and tight denim shorts, took their order and returned with it a few minutes later. John kept looking impatiently at his watch, and then looking around to try and spot someone acting strangely

John's cell phone goes off again, and John answers it "Hello…"

"AHH, good Mr. Bolton…I see you accepted my invitation, please walk out of the café and head directly down the beach towards the sea…I will join you then" then the phone call ended

"Looks like we walk…" John went, and signalled towards the beach with his thumb, and then slipped his phone back into his pocket

They got up and left the café, and their milkshakes behind, and started walking along the golden sand, holding on to each other's hand. The sand started to get soft, so Rally pulled John back

"If we got to go out any further…I'm not going to ruin a pair of shoes doing so" she went, then slipped them off and knelt down to pick them up

John just raised his eyebrows quickly, and went "better not get too used to beaches and soft sand beneath your feet Irene, I'm moving to live with you, not the other way round"

"HEY…while I'm here…I'm enjoying it" she snapped back "so where is this guy meeting us anyway?"

A man's voice startles the two of them from behind "John Bolton?" it asked

They both turned around and were looking at a short, overweight man with a tan and wearing a Hawaiian shirt, shorts and sandals. The stranger removed his sunglasses and introduced himself

"My name's Stone, Sgt. Ricky Stone, retired…I was your fathers ex-partner for the last few years before that night…" he went then added "We'd best keep walking, we can talk at the same time"

"So, what's all this for?" John asked as they walked along the beach

"Your father was a good man, and a terrific officer. One of the best. What happened to him was disgusting. I wanted to tell you something that I have always felt, but could not prove, and was hoping you could prove me right by getting the guy and lay your fathers memory to rest at last" Sgt. Stone went

"So tell us then already" went Rally, carrying her shoes in her left hand

They stopped walking, and Sgt. Stone told them about his suspicions of Capt. Driscoll, how he felt that it was him who was responsible for killing John's father, and about the illegal operations Driscoll had running there in L.A.

"…And no-one can prove all that?" John asked

"No-one on the force has the balls to go up against him, he has stuff on most of the force, and they are afraid of him because he holds all the cards. If he found out I talked to you…I could end up missing…or worse" Ricky went, then added "you're an outsider, someone he can't get at through the usual channels…you'd have a better chance of bringing him down"

John nodded his head slowly, and went "I don't have much time here now…I'm moving away to live with my fiancé here…but I'll check out your story, if there's any shred of truth to it, then I'll take it on…but I'm fed up of chasing leads that go nowhere towards my father's killer"

Ricky Stone nodded his head and walked away slowly "I'll call you in a day or two, that should give you enough time to chase up some leads…if I don't, then you know I was right" he went as he walked away from them

Rally turned her head towards John, and then shook her head

"So I suppose this means that we're staying here for a few more days…right?"

John returned the sorry look and smiled "is it that much of a bother to you…I mean, you are having me all to yourself for nearly a week on the road driving back to Chicago. Surely a few extra days won't matter?"

"I'll just have to call my sister and the rest of them, and tell them there's been a change of plan, that's all" Rally replied. She then dropped her shoes and went into her shorts pocket for her phone

**Finding out the hard way**

Rally hung her cell phone up after calling the shop "They know now, so Arlene won't worry about me now"

John looked surprised at Rally's last statement "Arlene worries about you? You're both big girls, capable of taking care of yourselves, so why should she worry?"

Rally scowled towards John "Both big girls? Are you saying we're fat?" she went, then punched John on the arm hard

"OWW... that hurt Irene. And I never called you fat, although…" John went, and then moved towards Rally quickly. Rally started running away from John, laughing as he was chasing her across the beach. John dove and grabbed Rally around the waist, pulling her down to the sand. The two of them started rolling around in the sand like a couple of kids, before both stopping. John was on top of Rally, looking down on her. He had her pinned gently down by the wrists, her hair had sand in it, and her sun top was covered as well "…I wouldn't care even if you were. It's your personality and your infectious smile that gets me" John went

He let go of her wrists, and rolled over to the left of her and lay there in the sand. Rally sat up and turned sideways to look at him. "I'm so glad to hear that, JB. Or else I'd have to hurt you" she went, brushed her hair back behind her ears, then leant over and kissed him passionately

They lay there for a few minutes, locked in each other's embrace, before letting go and both lying back down side by side. Rally was the first one to speak

"Do you think that guy was on the level?" she asked

"One way to find out, babes" John replied, standing back up and holding his hand out for Rally to grab, so he could help her up

Rally grabbed his hand and was pulled upwards. She dusted her sun top, small jacket and denim shorts off and started walking back to where she had dropped her shoes off, then they both walked back to the car

The Maserati pulled up outside the shop, a U-HAUL truck parked outside loaded up with nearly all John's goods. Rally and John got out and left the car where it was, locking it on the remote control and going into the office

"Now then…let's see what we can find, shall we?" he said to Rally and sat back down on his swivel chair and turned the PC on. Rally stood behind him and watched as John managed to connect to the 'net and started searching for the information he wanted on specialist websites, and cross referenced that with information from the L.A.P.D's own database

"I wish I knew more about computers…it would save a fortune in cash, I wouldn't have to buy information off Becky" Rally commented as John's fingers were furiously typing away at the keyboard, bypassing security codes and protocols to find what he wanted

"His story checks out…my dad did have a partner, his name was Ricky Stone, and I found a lot of references to this Driscoll…apparently he's been involved in every major bust of narcotics and illegal weapons in L.A…something's fishy there" John went, looking at the PC screen and the info displayed

"Apparently…a vast majority of the seized materials seem to 'disappear' after being impounded…yet no-one can prove a link"

Rally looked at John, narrowing her eyes "You think he bust's the criminals and takes their goods, then makes them disappear and redistributes them to other gangs, mainly ones under his control?"

"Smart…and beautiful" John went, kissing her quickly on the cheek

Rally leant in a bit closer; over John's left shoulder "So…how do we prove it was him then…all you got there is a possible dirty cop, not a cop killer"

"I still have my dad's files here, in that filing cabinet over there…his death certificate, coroner's report into cause of death, the bullets they removed from his body…I even got hold of the gun that killed him, thanks to a friend of mine on the force" went John, pointing at an old metal filing cabinet "top draw, third file in"

Rally wandered over to the cabinet, pulled the draw open and went to pull the appropriate file out, and walked back over to the desk. She emptied the file out onto the desktop and looked at the items in front of her "good job I bought some gun cleaning gloves with me, in case I got bored and wanted to do my gun en-route" she went, then went over to her 'gunsmith cats' jacket hanging up on a coat hanger in the corner, pulled a pair of sensitive gloves out and put them on as she walked back to the table

John got out of the chair and offered it to Rally, who sat down and picked up one of the bullets and examined it carefully

"This casing has unusual markings on it…the scoring from the gun barrel is running the opposite way to the norm, meaning this was fired from the chamber of a custom modified gun…" she commented, then put the bullet down and picked up the gun and started to disassemble it "as I thought, this gun was bored out to take a bigger calibre of bullet, and the milling has left the barrel turning the opposite way…" Rally turned the gun over slowly in her hands, looking for a gunsmiths marking on a custom job

"Here…look…" she went, holding the gun for John to see "all gunsmith's mark their guns up with a special marking code, so other gunsmiths can tell if the gun is a special, and can refer back to the originator of the special in case of a fault…here's our originator"

John just looked at Rally with surprise "I never knew that…you live and learn something new all the time"

Rally just smiled "if we trace the gunsmith through his mark, we can ask to see the records of the guns owner, and there's where we get our first lead"

"Let's go" John went, grabbing his coat again

"Ahh, one minute John…if you think I'm going out in these sand filled clothes, you got another thing coming. I'm having a shower and a change of clothes first…. you're going to research the gunsmiths mark on the internet and find out which gunsmith in L.A did this work, then we'll go see them" Rally went, standing up and putting the gun down, then removed the gloves and headed for the door that led upstairs to the house

"Yes ma'am" he replied, and then went back over to his PC to do as instructed

**Gunsmith and Weston**

The couple were heading towards a gun shop in east L.A, which John's research told them used the mark found on the Glock. They headed there with both the Glock and the Smith and Weston .44 belonging to John's father.

The car pulled up outside Chucks Ammunition shack. Rally had the two guns in a paper bag to go in, when she called the shots to John.

"I'll go in there with these guns and get the guy talking, you go and place a tap on his phone line, as I think the minute I leave that shop, he's gonna be calling someone"

"Right…tap the phone line, easy as pie" John went, then leant under his driver's seat and pulled a small laptop out and plugged it in to the cars lighter socket.

Rally got out of the Maserati and walked over to the shops door, and went in.

The man behind the counter looked up from his magazine, and leant his hand under the counter.

"Don't do that…please. I'm a fellow gunsmith" she went, looking at him

"Yeah…I aint never heard of no dame being a gunsmith before" the man replied with a sneer, slowly straightening up

"Rally Vincent, Gunsmith Cats of Chicago" she went, and pulled her gunsmith license out and placed it on the counter

"THE Rally Vincent? I thought you were a bloke?" he went, looking surprised "I heard of ya, but I aint never imagined you to be a girl"

"Yeah well, shit happens. I need you to do me a favour please. Do you keep records of all your special orders for customers at all?" she asked

"Yeah, course I do…why?" he replied

Rally put the paper bag down on the desk, and opened it up to show the two guns, she then tipped them out onto the counter and the man picked the Glock up and examined it

"This is one of mine…" he went, noticing the gunsmith marking on the casing immediately

"I know, that's why I bought it to you…a customer of mine just bought this gun in to my shop recently, and I wanted to find out some background on it first before I worked on it, in case there was something I needed to know before disassembling it" Rally went, and nodded, then added "the .44 magnum is a friend of mines gun, he wants it cleaned and serviced, and I said I'd drop it off for him as I had to go to your shop today"

The gunsmith looked nervously at Rally, and then at the Glock in his hands

"I'll have to find those records for you, Miss Vincent. Leave me a number to reach you on and I'll contact you as soon as I find them, then you can see the report on the gun for yourself" he went "and tell your friend that his magnum will be ready in a day's time, I have a few others to do first"

"Sure thing…here's my card" she replied, passing him a card with her cell phone number on to him, then she proceeded to head towards the door and left the store.

As soon as she was gone, the man pulled out a telephone from under the counter, and hurriedly dialled a number. Outside in the car, John had hooked his laptop up to the phone system and was picking up the pulses from the phone that told him the number that was being dialled. Rally got back in the car and looked at the screen also. The number connected and John hit the record button on the laptop. The DVD-RW drive whirred into life, recording the conversation onto a disc

"Driscoll, this is Chuck…I just had some broad in my store claiming to be a gunsmith from out of town…_yeah, so what?_ So she also had one of my specials that I modified for you a few years back, and you told me it had been disposed of…_all the guns I take off you are disposed of afterwards, dummy_…then this one's a frigging ghost gun then, the Glock model 18, with the reverse bore barrel, so that it wouldn't cause blood splatter, I'm holding it in my hands now…_are you sure it's the same gun? _Bloody sure as I'm talking to you pal…_DON'T DO ANYTHING, I'LL BE BY AS SOON AS I CAN_" then the conversation stopped and the two phones were hung up

"GOTCHA!" went John excitedly, double-checking the trace program and the telephone numbers to make sure they were right

"That number was direct dialled to a police station on long beach, and I'll give you one guess whose desk it was too…"

"So we got him, let's go to someone above him then, like the FBI, or police Internal Affairs" Rally replied

"Not yet, Irene. We need proof that they know each other, like photographic proof…"John replied, and pulled a digital camera out from under his seat as well as a connecting lead for the laptop

Rally looked in amazement at the floor under John's seat "and for his next trick…an elephant will appear under his seat"

John smiled at Rally's comment, "nope, not quite. But it could use a good clean out under there"

John connected the camera via USB and sat there waiting, Rally watching the road for approaching cars

Half an hour later, a cream coloured Dodge continental pulled up quickly outside the gun shop, squealing as it broke hard and slid to a stop. The driver got out and slammed the door, and hurriedly entered

John was taking photos of the events, and the computer was recording the pictures direct to disc

Inside the shop, Capt. Driscoll was examining the Glock, and was looking worried

"I thought you disposed of this gun after you used it…" Chuck went, shouting at him

"I did…I personally made sure it went to the evidence locker and got bagged and tagged" Driscoll went angrily

"Then what the hell is it doing out on the damn streets? If that dame finds out it was a murder weapon…then I'm screwed…and so are you Karl"

"She'll never find out, as I'll take care of miss Vincent myself…you make sure to get rid of this gun…" Driscoll started, but then noticed the other gun under the counter "where the hell did you get that?" he asked, pointing at the Smith and Weston

"She also bought that in at the same time with it…said it belonged to a friend of hers" he went, pulling the gun out from under the glass-topped counter and giving it to Driscoll to inspect

Karl Driscoll looked the Smith and Weston .44 magnum over, and stopped dead on the grip. Under the grip were the initials of the gun's owner…G B

"Bolton…" he went quietly to himself, and a flashback to that night replayed in his mind

"Well, well…it seems that Gerald's son is involved in this caper somehow, and that this Vincent is linked to him…" he went, then put the .44 down and took hold of Chuck's hand with the Glock in "on second thoughts…keep that gun. Won't it be funny for both father and son to die by the same gun that was supposedly destroyed?"

Karl smiled evilly at that thought, and added "and let's not forgets our nosey lady friend called Vincent either"

**A twist**

Rally and John both saw Driscoll coming out of the store, and they ducked down to avoid being seen. Driscoll walked back out to his Dodge, got in and pulled off quickly. In the store, Chuck walked over to the doors and locked them, turning the sign to 'CLOSED' and walked back to the back room. Rally peered up over the dash, and saw the coast was clear, so John got up, started the Maserati up and pulled off slowly so as not to attract unwanted attention

They headed towards the offices of the FBI, with all the evidence in tow, and went to see someone who investigated instances of corruption in the police.

"Agent Smith will see you now…" went the secretary, and she held the door open for them to enter his office

Both John and Rally walked in, and the door was closed behind them. The big desk in front of them had all the usual items, a PC monitor, keyboard and mouse, lamp, some files and the name badge of the agent. The big chair wasn't facing them, but a voice told them "sit down please"

The chair turned around and Agent Smith faced them. Rally had a shock when she saw who Agent Smith was

"You…" she went, recognising him as the agent who convinced Arlene to help them to bust the drug dealer, Ricardo Jones

"Hello again, Miss Vincent, and you are?" he went, looking at John

"John Bolton. Pleased to meet you Agent Smith" he went, holding his hand out to shake

Agent Smith shook his hand, and then they both sat down again

"Now…what can I do for you Miss Vincent?" he asked, looking at her

"I thought you were involved in narcotics, not corruption" she went with a puzzled look on her face

"I was…but I fancied a change. Now am I to understand that you have something of interest to show me, or is this a social visit? By the way, how is your sister these days? Keeping out of trouble?" he asked, and put his hands together, locked his fingers and then cracked his knuckles

"How did you?" she stuttered, then regained her composure "Never mind…we have some information about a dirty cop, and a murderer in one. You interested?" she asked

"Of course…got any evidence of these allegations?" Agent Smith asked. John nodded and went into his pocket and pulled out a CD-R with all the stuff they collected earlier. "I have a back-up copy of this…" John went as Agent Smith leant over and took the disc off John, and put it in the DVD-ROM on his PC. He opened the folder with all the information in it, and started to view the dialled number, the photographs, and saw a that had audio on it. He opened the and listened to the conversation. When it was finished, Agent Smith leant back in his chair and looked at them

"Very interesting that, but I hope you didn't break any laws obtaining all that, or any case we can make will be dismissed as this will be inadmissible as evidence"

"It was a perfectly legal surveillance operation. I went by the book" John replied, and added "I have a personal interest in this matter, as I have come by information that this officer was responsible for killing my father, who was also a police officer"

Agent Smith stood up behind his desk, and looked at John "I hope this isn't a personal vendetta, Mr Bolton"

John stood up and looked back at Smith hard "it is…and if you don't want to help, then you're in my way. I'll bring this guy down without your help, Smith…come on Rally, we're leaving"

With that, he turned around, and pushed the chair to one side and headed out of the office door. Rally stood up also, looked at Smith, and went "I hope he knows what he's doing…" and then followed John out of the door

"That was a waste of time…so much for the feds" John went, opening the Maserati's door and getting in

Rally opened the other door and got in herself, but turned to look at John "You didn't even give him a chance to help, John"

Suddenly, a squeal of tires and the sound of an engine being raced came from out of the blue. A dark coloured Lincoln came flying along the road, and a man stuck himself out of the sunroof, holding an UZI sub-machine gun. The Lincoln went flying towards the Maserati and the man started to shoot the gun at the car.

"DOWN!" screamed Rally, ducking down. John ducked as well and the hail of machine gun bullets went flying over the car, destroying the cars windows and rear screen, and shattering the front windscreen. The Lincoln accelerated away and John and Rally raised their heads

"SON OF A BITCH! LOOK WHAT HE DID TO MY CAR!" John went angrily, then fired up the Maserati and slammed it into 1st gear, spinning the rear wheels and sending a plume of white smoke everywhere. The Maserati shot off after the Lincoln.

They caught up to the slower saloon car in no time, but the driver wasn't about to stop for them, he put his foot down and started to accelerate away. "Not this time pal…" John went, and pushed the touch screen display console. It slid out and flipped up to reveal the display. John went and adjusted the boost gauges to maximum, and then hit the 'dump' button. The twin waste gates suddenly dumped the excess pressure in the turbo's and the car took off like someone had shoved a rocket up its exhaust. The force of the acceleration pushed John and rally back into their seats, and the car headed straight for the Lincoln in front. It hit the back end of the Lincoln with such force that the Lincoln's rear end lifted off the road for a few seconds, and the car fishtailed upon landing. John accelerated again and hit the Lincoln again, this time during their fishtail, and caught the car on the rear left hand side. The car went into a spin and the driver couldn't control it. The Maserati slammed on the brakes, skidding viciously before stopping

The Lincoln slammed into another parked car that in turn hit a fire hydrant causing water to spray everywhere. The driver banged his head on the steering wheel, knocking him out. The passenger with the sub machine gun struggled out of the window of the car and tried to run away, but John and Rally were heading towards them. Rally had her gun drawn and was ready to retaliate; John pulled his cane apart and discarded the body to one side, leaving the hand-made Japanese blade exposed.

The man pulled the UZI out again and pulled the trigger, the gun fired off two shots before jamming up. He banged the gun to try to un-jam it, but it was stuck fast, so he dropped the gun and started running. Rally aimed her CZ-75 at the fleeing suspect and pulled the trigger. A single shot fired from the handgun, and the fleeing man fell forward, blood appearing from the back of his leg. He fell to the ground and rolled over in pain. John ran towards him and grabbed him by the jumper, pulling him up towards his face

"TELL ME WHO SENT YOU, BEFORE I RUN YOU THROUGH" he shouted in his face, bringing the blade up between him and the man's face, so he could see himself reflected in the blade

"DRISCOLL…it was Driscoll" he went. John let go of the man and he fell back to the ground. John pulled his sword upwards and held it in both hands, aimed towards the man's chest

"JOHN, NO!" called Rally, running over to stop him. John bought the blade down hard and fast between the mans legs and embedded itself in the concrete. The man fainted, and a small wet patch appeared on his trousers and then a smell started to emanate from him

"God, that's disgusting…" Rally went, turning her head away

John stood there looking down at the man in front of him "So now it's personal…he wants us dead" he said quietly

**Driscoll reveals himself**

John's cell phone goes off in his pocket. He stuck his hand in and pulled the phone out. It was a withheld number

"Bolton here…what do you want?" he went

"Ahh, Bolton Jr. we finally have the honour of speaking…" goes a man's voice on the other end of the line "how did you like my little… 'Present' for you and your lady friend?" it asked

"DRISCOLL! You son of a bitch…I'm going to get you and bring you down" John went angrily into the phone

"My dear Bolton Jr. many others, including your father, tried to do that…needless to say they all failed. But I am going to give you a chance to find me, so you can then confront me, if you're man enough. Or do you die like your father, with fear in his eyes as I pulled the trigger…"

"LISTEN HERE YOU F***, you are going to go down, and hard. My father didn't die like a coward, he was a hero. You are the coward…too scared to face me personally, so you send Mr. piss-his-pants here instead…"

The phone line went quiet for a few brief seconds then Driscoll replied

"So you took care of my men eh? You're better than I thought. If you want me…come to my house on Rancho Palos Verdes…we can finish this 'conversation' in person. No tricks, just you and me" then the phone went dead

Rally walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder, and went "we'd best leave…the cops are coming" she said, motioning towards the car. The sounds of police sirens were getting closer, so they both left the scene in a bullet-ridden Maserati. John punched the front windscreen out of the mouldings, as it was shattered and useless, and pulled a set of sunglasses out from the visor clip and put them on. Rally put on her driving glasses as well, and the car started up and moved off

It took around ¾ of an hour to reach Rancho Palos Verdes, and the posh cliff top houses that the estate housed. The Maserati pulled up slowly to a set of gates that had a note attached to them, John and Rally got out and walked over to the gates. Rally grabbed the note and read it

'Welcome friends, I've been expecting you…'

The gates swung open and they both looked up the driveway towards the house. There was no sign of anyone around

They proceeded up the driveway slowly; Rally popped her gun clip and checked her ammunition, then put it back with a click, John had his sword ready, swinging it around in slow circles as he walked

The front door of the house was open, so John used his sword to push it gently open further. There was no sign of anyone in the house at all as they entered. Rally signalled to her left and went left to check the rooms that end of the house, John went right.

The two of them met up again 5 minutes later, in a room that resembled a bar that backed on to a swimming pool. A set of stairs led up to a small balcony. They headed up the stairs and looked around, a small glass topped table with some files and John's fathers gun was there, along with a note-pad with the words 'open me' written on the front. John picked up his father's gun and placed it down the front of his trousers, Rally opened the note-pad and started to turn the pages. On the first page it said 10, the next 9, and the next 8. Rally saw what was going on and shouted "We'd best get out of here NOW!" and looked for a way out. Rally suddenly picked up a chair and swung it at the stained glass window that looked out over the pool, smashing it to pieces. Rally jumped through the now smashed window into the pool below with a splash, John followed her and also splashed down. Rally and John were in the pool now, and Rally took a deep breath and dived under the water, so John did the same.

Upstairs on the balcony, the note-pad that had been picked up had been resting on a pressure sensitive panel, which was rigged to a remote timer device. The timer had been set to 10 seconds and had been activated by the note-pad being picked up. All of a sudden, an explosion up on the balcony rocked the house, and bits of furniture and other items start exploding, then the rest of the house starts to explode, sending debris everywhere.

Under the water, John and Rally were quickly running out of oxygen and had to surface. The house was now on fire, and any evidence that could tell them where Karl Driscoll was had disappeared in the explosion.

"Thank god he had a swimming pool…" went Rally, whose clothes were now dripping with water as she climbed out of the pool. John climbed out also and was wringing with water

"I am REALLY goanna get that S.O.B…" he went, taking off his jacket and trying to wring it out, his white shirt underneath was now see-through. Rally's white t-shirt was also wet and see-through, revealing her choice of bra colour that day. The two of them headed around the outside of the house to the driveway to get the car, but more bad luck was following them. A heavy roman-style plinth had been rocked by the explosion and had fallen on the Maserati, flattening it and making the car un-driveable.

"I don't bloody believe it…" John went, looking at the remains of his prized car. Rally scanned the grounds and saw a garage. She tapped John on the shoulder and nodded at the building, they then walked over and opened the door and saw a black Hummer 6.5l Turbo Diesel sitting in the garage

The two cats climbed into the monster American army designed vehicle and looked around it, making sure there were no booby traps or bombs attached to it. Satisfied that it was clean, John pulled the sun-visor down, and a set of keys landed on his lap.

He picked the keys up and stuck them in the ignition, and the dash lit up like a Christmas tree, before a buzzer sounded to tell them it was safe to start. The Hummer started up like a lion roaring first thing in the morning, then John slammed it into gear and the 4 wheels spun under the power as it leapt out of the garage. John stopped by the wreckage of his Maserati, had a good last look at what was left and then drove off in the Hummer

Meanwhile, aboard an aircraft heading for Chicago, Karl Driscoll and his cohort, Chuck Manly, were off to dispose of a certain gun shop in Chicago, thinking that the explosion in his house took care of his troubles.

**Getting back to Chicago**

The airplane landed at Chicago international airport, and two dodgy figures got off the plane, carrying a large duffle bag. They headed towards the main doors and grabbed the first taxi waiting there

"Do you know where Gunsmith Cats is, please?" Chuck asked the cabbie, and flashed a wad of cash

"How fast do you want to get there?" the cabbie replied, eyeing up the money

The taxi pulled up outside the small gun store in the middle of Chicago, the old sign modified by Rally years ago still there, reading off the name

"That'll be $22.65" went the driver, turning round to look at the passengers

"Stay here, I'll be right back" went the second man, who hadn't spoken until now. He got out of the cab and walked over to the door of the shop and went in

The door opened and the little bell over the front door ringing told Arlene that there was a customer in the shop. She put down her magazine and walked through to the front of the shop

"Good afternoon, welcome to Gunsmith Cats…how can I help you?" she asked as she emerged from the doorway

The man who walked in turned around from the guns on display and looked at the girl behind the counter, and nearly panicked. He regained his composure and said, "I was just browsing for a gun for personal protection, that's all miss. Thanks anyway" he then walked back out of the shop and got back into the waiting cab that sped off

"Strange man…"went Arlene, wiping her hands in her apron

In the cab, Driscoll and Chuck were arguing

"I'm telling you it was her, Charles" Karl went angrily

"And I'm telling you they are still in L.A. they don't even know we are here, Karl"

"I never forget a face, and I'm telling you that was the same girl you showed me on your CCTV"

"Impossible…we've got a few hours head start on them, even if they survived your house"

"So…where to gents?" the cabbie butted in, as he was told to just drive around

A black Hummer skidded to a stop outside L.A.X airport, and its passengers got out and ran through the airport to the security desk. They stopped at the desk, a little out of breath, and John pulled his badge out quickly, then put it away again and said "Agent Bolton…NSA, this is my partner Agent Vincent. Have you seen these two men here today?" he went, showing them a picture taken from the camera

The security officer looked at the picture hard, and nodded "Yeah, I seen them, they were here earlier…caught a flight to Chicago they did"

"DAMN!" John went angrily, then turned to the guard and asked, "When's the next available flight to Chicago?"

"It left an hour ago…there won't be another one for a few hours…you could always try going to one of the smaller airports and chartering a plane to get you there" went the guard helpfully

"Thanks…" John replied, then turned and ran back towards the main doors. Rally followed suit and turned around, running after him

"So…where to?" Rally asked as they got back in the Hummer, Rally now in the driver's side

"Sanderson airfield, on the outskirts of L.A. they should have private charter planes there" John went, looking at her. Rally nodded and started the big 4x4 up, slamming it into gear and shooting off down the road

A large black Hummer screamed into the airfield at Sanderson, the private charter boys looking around at the noise made at the new arrival. Two figures got out and walked towards the group of 4 men sitting down playing cards around an old table

"Who do we see about getting a plane around here?" Rally asked, looking at each man in turn

A large man smoking a fat cigar answered

"That'd be me, sweetheart…what can I do you for?" he asked, not looking up from his cards

"We need a plane to get us to Chicago, Illinois…and we need it now" was the reply

"Toots…you'd be lucky if one of our jalopies get you as far as that, come back later when we're not so busy" the man replied, then added "read 'em and weep boys, gin" as he put the cards down and started to pick up the few loose dollars on the table from the other pilots

John walked over to the men and their table, then grabbed it and flipped it over. Sending cards, dollars and drinks everywhere

"HEY PAL, YOU ASKIN FOR TROUBLE?" the man shouted at him, pulling a hunting knife out from inside his boiler suit. John looked at him and sneered

"You call that a blade?" he asked, looking at it. He then bought his cane up and slowly pulled the sword out of the cane's body, pulling it out and revealing the full 37" length

"Now THIS is a blade…" John went, turning the sword slowly to catch the sunlight; Rally had pulled her gun out and was covering the group with it. The large man looked at the sword glinting in the sun and took a slow gulp of air

"Hey...there's no need to get nasty now…sir" he went looking nervously at John, then switching his glance towards Rally "I'll gladly take you where you need to go. Welcome to yellow sands charter services…" he went, putting the hunting knife away inside his suit again, then backed up slowly and pointed towards an old DC-3 aircraft

"Sorry there aren't no stewardesses to check you in or serve drinks, but that's the best I got, and it'll get you there in one piece. The Lady Jane ain't failed me yet"

A few hours, and a lot of praying later, the DC-3 touched down at dusk on a small runway at Chicago international airport. It coasted up towards the main outbuildings and stopped next to a fuel tanker to be refilled. The pilot, the large man who had given them grief earlier on, opened the main door on the aircraft and a small set of steps dropped down, the main door holding them. Rally and John stepped off the plane, and the pilot waved them off as they walked towards the gates

"Remember, that's your Hummer now. Keep it as a good will gesture" John called as they walked away

"YES SIR!" he called back, then saluted them as if they were officers. He then pulled the main door back up and sealed it

Rally pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and tried turning it on, but it was waterlogged and dead, so they had to walk to a public payphone and make the call to Arlene

"HI! You've reached the answer phone of Arlene and Misty…sorry we're not here to take your call, so leave us a message and we'll probably get back to you…maybe. You know the score, after the tone…"

Rally looked up at the sky, rolling her eyes "Arlene, it's Rally, call me back as soon as you get this message…I'll be at Becky's" she went, then hung the receiver up and inserted another quarter and called Becky

"Rebecca Farrah's residence, who's calling please?" Becky's familiar tone went over the phone

"Becky! Thank goodness you're there…have you seen my sister or anyone else at all?" Rally asked her over the phone

"It's you Rally. Yeah, course I have…about 2 minutes ago in MY living room…it's Friday night, Rally…movie and munchies night…where are you? Still sunning yourself in L.A?"

"Actually…I'm at the phone box outside Chicago airport. Me and John are chasing a bent cop killer…and he's made it to chi town" Rally replied

The line crackled for a few seconds as the second receiver was picked up in the living room, the sounds of an action movie going off in the background

"Is that you, sis? I thought you were staying in L.A for a few extra days?" Arlene's voice went

"Change of plan…can you pick us up from the airport, right away?"

"Yeah, yeah…I'll be there in 20 minutes" Arlene went, then replaced the second receiver down

20 minutes later, a familiar sound was heard heading towards Rally and John, and a set of twin headlights appeared around the corner and headed towards them. The car stopped next to the two figures and the passenger door opened up, with a smiling Arlene leaning over from behind the wheel

"You've been using my car!" Rally went, looking over her beloved Shelby Mustang for dents or marks

"HEY…someone had to pretend the great 'Rally Vincent' was still in town, sis" Arlene replied, "It's just lucky we look so alike. Now are you getting in, or are you walking home?"

Rally grabbed the passenger seat and pulled the handle on it, making it flip forwards, John climbed into the back, and then Rally flipped the seat back and got in herself

**The choice**

The Shelby Mustang pulled up outside Becky's house. Parked outside was May's Fiat as well, and May and Ken emerged from the front door

"Hey rally!" May called as she came out to greet her. Rally got out of the mustang and went and gave May a hug, as May had grabbed and hugged her first "How ya doing?"

"We're fine May…" Rally went, and then let go of the hug and held onto May's arms and looked at her "…have you put on weight?"

May signalled to Rally to come down, and whispered into her ear "I'm pregnant"

Rally stood back up with a surprised look on her face, then grabbed May again in a hug and went "I'm so happy for you, May. I really am"

John had walked over to Ken and the two of them were talking quietly while that was going on. John glanced over towards those two and had a puzzled look on his face

Ken looked at John and went "I knew she wouldn't keep her mouth shut…she tells everyone we know"

"What?" went John, even more puzzled now

"That we're expecting a child…May's been confirmed by the doctors last week, she's pregnant" Ken went

"Remind me to get you a fat Cuban cigar then…" John went, raising an eyebrow, then slapping Ken on the back

Rally and May walked over to the others, and all went inside to Becky's house

"…And that's what happened so far" John finished up. He then looked around at the group sitting in front of him "I think we'll have to be careful of this Driscoll. He's a cold, cruel person with no regard for life, he's demonstrated that"

All of a sudden, a mobile phone went off. Everyone fumbled around in his or her pockets to see whose phone was ringing. John pulled his phone out of his pocket, and noticed that it had come back on, albeit with a screen covered in moisture and being almost illegible

"Hello…"

"Hello Bolton Jr…I must say I'm quite surprised to hear your voice…I felt for sure my little 'house warming' would have got rid of you and your annoying lady friend, but it seems that you are harder to get rid of than I anticipated. So it comes down to this…I am waiting at the docks, in the ferry terminal…my colleague is setting a bomb outside your lady friends shop in downtown Chicago, so now you have a choice. Do you come and stop me from getting away from you for good, or do you let me go to save your friends business. It takes exactly half an hour to reach either one. Make your choice, Bolton" Driscoll went, hanging the phone up abruptly

"GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH!" John screamed and threw the phone towards the group. Ken's reflexes grabbed the phone mid-flight, catching it.

Rally looked at John with anxiety on her face "What's he done this time?"

"He's given me a choice…get him or save your shop" John went "He's planted a bomb outside 'Gunsmith Cats' set to go off in ½ an hour, and he's down at the ferry terminal, waiting to get a ferry over to the other side of the lake, and that's a ½ hour drive away as well"

Ken stood there and went "You two go after that guy, me and May will go to the shop and diffuse that bomb and I know a few short-cuts that'll get us there quicker"

Arlene passed Rally the key's to her Cobra "Go get 'em sis. I'll go with them to give them cover in case" she replied, pulling her Sig Sauer P228 out and sliding the chamber back to load it

"LET'S GO, JOHN" Rally called as she got up and ran towards the front door. John nodded and went after her, pulling his father's .44 magnum out from under his jacket and checking it

Rally was waiting in the Cobra, and watched as John checked the gun, then got in the car next to her

"I thought you didn't believe in guns?" she asked, as she started the cobra up and slammed it into gear, causing the car to move off quickly

"This is now beyond personal, Irene. This time it's war, and I don't think my dad would mind his gun being used to stop a criminal like Driscoll…" he started, then flipped the revolver's chamber out to check it "Damn fool loaded it with shots and all" he went, pulling a .44 calibre bullet out and examined it 'it's live ammo' he thought to himself, then put the bullet back in the chamber, span it and flipped it back in

Rally had picked up the car phone and called an old friend on the Chicago police force, Detective Roy Coleman.

"Roy, its Rally. Can you meet me at the ferry terminal in ½ an hour? I've got a dangerous criminal whose about to skip town"

"I'll try rally, but I can't promise anything. I got a mountain of paperwork that needs to be sorted and filed urgently; perhaps a squad car will suffice?" Roy enquired over the phone

"I doubt it Roy, this guy's a cop gone bad, so he knows how your guys work" Rally replied, trying to concentrate on her driving as well as talk

"A crooked cop? I'll be right there" Roy replied, slamming the phone down

'If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a bent cop' Roy thought to himself as he grabbed his coat and headed down to the car outside the station

**Vincent Vs Driscoll Vs Bolton**

The cobra screeched to a halt outside the ferry terminal on the docks. Rally and John got out of the car, and both looked around for anyone acting unusual. John's trench coat was blowing in the wind that sprang up suddenly, and then died down again as quickly. Rally stood there and removed her driving glasses and looked towards the doors of the terminal.

They both turned their heads towards each other, nodded, then proceeded in to the building

Inside, there were people everywhere, despite the late hour. Travellers preparing for a holiday, commuters returning from their jobs in other cities, and the staff of the terminal, all busy with their jobs, too busy to notice the two people walking in at this time

The two individuals looked around the terminal slowly, scanning for suspicious activity, and then walked slowly further in. up on the balcony café; Karl Driscoll was supping a coffee and reading a copy of the Chicago sun times, when he noticed two figures walking in slowly. His cop instincts told him they were looking for someone. He casually put down his newspaper and looked at the pair, then thought to himself 'that must be Bolton and his lady-friend Vincent'

With that, he pulled his gun out slowly from under his jacket and pulled the hammer back on his Glock model 18 ready, switching it to auto mode as he did so

A man stood up on the balcony and turned to face the two approaching people on the floor, whipped his hand out from under his jacket and a gun appeared. Screams suddenly erupted from female passengers and staff, while some men tried to find cover. The security men sprung into action and started to grab their guns, but Driscoll shot the two of them first, and then swung his aim back towards the two walking towards him, but they had dived and were taking up position. Driscoll knew they were going to aim for him, so he grabbed a waitress who had hidden herself under his table, pulled her up to her feet, wrapped his arm around her neck and stuck the gun to the temple of her head

"BOLTON…I KNOW IT'S YOU, COME OUT WHERE I CAN SEE YOU, OR THIS BITCH GETS IT," he yelled

John looked across at Rally, who was taking up position behind a large planter, then stood up from his position behind a row of public telephones

"Alright Driscoll…here I am…let the woman go" he went, placing the gun on the floor and then standing back up with his hands raised

"NOW THE BITCH…" he called back down to him, keeping the gun aimed at the poor waitresses head, then pulled the hammer back with his thumb to show he wasn't kidding. The waitress screamed, so he moved his hand up to cover her mouth

Rally stood up slowly and raised her hands, and then walked out to be seen

"DROP YOUR GUN, VINCENT" he yelled

Rally cocked the hammer back on her CZ-75, and gently placed it on the floor

"NOW ISN'T THIS NICE…MY TWO LEAST FAVORITE PEOPLE AT MY MERCY, AND A ROOMFUL OF HOSTAGES. FIRST PERSON TO BE A HERO GETS KILLED, PLAIN AND SIMPLE" he sneered, dragging the waitress by the neck backwards.

Driscoll looked around at the scene as he dragged the poor hostage with him, swinging the gun back and forth as he backed towards the ferry terminal doors. Suddenly he lets go of the woman and pushes her away from him, turning around and running for the doors. Rally and John both ran and grabbed their guns and started chasing him out of the doors

Driscoll turned and fired his Glock as they came through the doors, the Glock's full auto function shooting out bullets like a sub machine gun. The two cats dived to the left and right, as the hail of bullets cut up glass, concrete and metal around them

The Glock suddenly stopped firing, as the clip was exhausted, so Driscoll turned and ran again, dropping the spent clip from the gun as he ran and slammed a new clip in place, the chamber slid back and the gun was re-armed and ready

They got back to their feet and started to chase him down, Rally letting a few bullets fly towards his direction. Driscoll was hit in the leg by Rally's shot, winging him and slowing his escape. John ran forwards and stopped, pulled the hammer back on the big .44 magnum and fired the big gun. The gun's recoil surprised John and the bullet went slightly awry, so he took up a better stance and cocked the gun for a second time. This time, the gun's recoil was absorbed by the stance, and John felt his wrist snap back hard, but the shot from the gun went straight towards Driscoll. Driscoll suddenly feels a bullet go through his ribs from his back. He tumbled forwards in agony, dropping the Glock and writhing around in pain, blood escaping from his body.

Rally appeared over him, aiming her CZ-75 at him

"DON'T MOVE DRISCOLL" she went, aiming the gun at him

Driscoll turned his head slowly, and noticed the Glock was within reach of his left hand, so he gently stretched his hand out to reach for the gun. Rally aimed the gun at his side, and shot off a warning shot into the ground. Driscoll shook at the shot, as he felt the ground absorb the bullet, Rally moved the CZ-75 back up to his head and pointed it at him

"Next time…I WONT miss" she went, narrowing her eyes and staring at him

John walked over to stand next to Rally, and kicked the Glock out of Driscoll's reach as he did

"Nice work…" he went to Rally, looking at Driscoll lying there on the floor, wounded and beaten

"Thanks…for someone who doesn't use a gun, you don't shoot too bad" she replied, not taking her eyes off their suspect

"Lucky shot…it's amazing what you can learn from others" he replied, with a smile on his face trying to cover the pain in his wrist. "It's over Driscoll. Your corrupt little business in L.A, your blackmail and extortion of other officers, you're getting away with murder…it's all about to come crashing down around you. My father would be so proud to see this…I'm just glad the real killer is about to stand trial for his killing"

The sounds of police cars and paramedic ambulances sounded in the distance, getting closer with each passing second. Rally and John had a smile on their faces. John knew that his father would be proud of what he had done, and now his father's memory could finally rest in peace

**It's over**

Detective Roy Coleman stood next to Rally as Capt. Karl Driscoll, now a disgraced former police officer with the L.A.P.D, was loaded onto the body board to be transported to hospital

"We've caught his accomplice at the store, Rally. Your sister and friends alerted us when they got there. Apparently, he was trying to blow the shop up with C4 and detonators, but got caught. He'll be joining Driscoll in Jail very soon" Roy went, a smile appearing on his normally serious face "I love it when a corrupt cop gets his rewards…scum like him give honest officers a bad name. Thanks for letting me know about him, I'll liaise with colleagues in L.A and we'll see Mr Driscoll and company get what they deserve"

"That's O.K Roy…and thanks for coming" Rally replied, giving him a hug and then letting go

"Let's go, boys" he called, as they carried the body board out through the terminal towards the waiting ambulance outside. Rally followed them outside to the ambulance, where John was waiting. John had his right hand strapped up tightly; he had suffered serious bruising and whiplash to his hand from the recoil of his fathers' gun

"Hey…" he went as Rally entered the ambulance "the doc says it'll take a few weeks to heal properly, and recommends that if I shoot a gun like that again, I wear a wrist guard"

Rally nodded her head, and then sneezed for no apparent reason. She sneezed a second time, and the paramedic turned to look at her

"Open wide please…" he went, taking out his wooden tongue board; "as I thought, you've caught a cold miss" he went, examining her "I recommend lots of bed rest and hot drinks, coupled with flu formula"

"AWW man…I can't have a…a…ACHOO!" Rally went, sneezing to finish off her sentence

John started laughing, but then he was suddenly stopped by a loud cough, followed by a sneeze. The paramedic looked back at John "YOU TOO" he went, pointing his tongue board at him

"I guess that's our reward for running around in soaking wet clothes and letting them dry on us…" John went, holding his left arm out. Rally went in and sat on his lap, while John wrapped his arm around her waist "Looks like we'll have to spend the next week in bed together then…you know…keep each other warm and get rid of this thing quicker" he went with a wicked gleam in his eye

Rally raised her eyebrows "I think you'll have to send someone to get your stuff from L.A now then" she went, taking his arm from around her waist and standing back up. He also stood up and the pair of them walked away from the ambulance towards the cobra, parked in the car park

"The sooner we get home…the sooner we can get warm" she went, with a smile on her face. John nodded his approval and got in the passenger side, as Rally got in the driver's side and started the car up with a roar

"I think I'm goanna like living here in Chicago…" John went as they drove off towards Rally's house

**The end**

_Gunsmith Cats will return again soon!_


End file.
